TV Specials
by Up4laughs
Summary: Nearly the entire cast of 'Naruto' gets stuck in a mysterious TV. And THEY are playing the parts of movies and tv shows INSTEAD of the origional actors. That means PLENTY of crossovers! And guess who has the remote!...Rated T for safety. Please R&R.
1. Feeling Bored Until

**This Fanfic has tons of crossovers, but in a different way than most. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Feeling Bored Until...

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

It was a normal day for Konohamaru. He was walking down the sun-covered streets of Konoha Village with his two best friends, Moegi and Udon, as they trailed Naruto around, begging him to teach them cool ninja moves. Of course, he gave them the usual response.

"I can't, Konohamaru, I have important missions to do." Naruto explained as he settled himself at 'Ichiraku Ramen', ordered ten bowls of miso ramen. As soon as he got his food, he began stuffing his face like his life depended on it.

"You're just sitting here eating ramen!" Konohamaru pointed out.

"Well, of course. I have to eat to keep up my strength so I can train and do well on my missions." Naruto replied between mouthfulls, as though it were the most obvious and common thing in the world.

"But Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru protested.

"I'm sorry, Konohamaru, but I can't." Naruto insisted firmly, "Now, leave me alone so I can eat my ramen." Konohamaru sighed in defeat. He and his two friends walked away, Konohamaru mumbling something about Naruto being a liar.

"I'm bored." he announced.

"Me too." Udon agreed, snot dripping from his nose .

"Let's go train." Moegi suggested.

"Yeah, then we can show Naruto-niichan that we're not just stupid little kids." Udon added enthusiastically.

"Mm-hm." Konohamru said, nodding his head and clenching his fists in determination, "That sounds like a good idea. We'll show Naruto-niichan what we're _really_ made of. Let's go!"

"Mmh!" the other two replied nodding their heads. Then they set off into the forest to train.

"Hey," the Konohamaru said suddenly, "What's that noise?"

"What noise?" Moegi asked curiously, "I don't hear a noise."

"Wait, I think I hear it, too." Udon said, his face screwed up in concentration.

"Let's stop and listen for a little bit." Konohamaru suggested. The three of them stopped walking and began focusing on hearing the sound.

"Oh, I hear it now, but what is it?" Moegi asked.

"I've never heard anything like it before." Udon said.

"It's coming from over there." Konohamaru said, pointing towards a group of trees. "Let's go see."

They walked towards the trees, cautiously. The sound became louder as they approached the clutter of trees and a small wooden cottage loomed into view.

"Huh?" They all said in bewilderment. They had never seen this cottage before. It was very small, more like a shed than a cottage really. There were mysterious vines hiding most of it. There was only one small window placed in one side of the cottage. The other walls had nothing. There was no chimney, no smoke, no sign of life what so ever. Except for the mysterious noise.

They felt chills go up and down their spines as they walked around the shed-like cottage. They reached the fourth and final side of it and spotted a single door. They stood there, looking at each other, uncertain as to what they should do. Konohamaru finally shrugged.

"Let's open it." he said simply. The other two nodded in agreement.

They walked to the door and tried the rusty golden doorknob. It didn't move. They tried pushing the door open. It didn't budge. They tried pulling at it with all their might. Wanna guess what happened? They backed away from the door and stood there, wheezing breathlessly, exhausted from the effort of trying to open the stubborn door. Suddenly, Moegi grinned widely, a knowing look on her face. Konohamaru and Udon looked at her like she was crazy.

"And what are _you_ grinning for!" they shouted. They were frustrated and out of breath, and here she was, just standing there, grinning from ear to ear. She held up her hand to silence them. She calmly walked to the door, still grinning like crazy. Then, she did the unthinkable. She _knocked_. The door swung open immediately and the boys sweat-dropped and Anime-fell in shock and disbelief. Moegi muttered something like: "Boys...". Once they had gotten over their little drama scene, the three kids walked inside.

There were four walls, one being the one with the door in it, which they had just entered through. Supported by the bare wall, to the right of the door's wall, sat an old beat-up sofa made to seat three. Framed on the wall directly across from the door, was the small window they had seen earlier, from outside of the cottage. The wall to left of the doorway was also bare. But it was what stood in front of it that mystified them. Placed in front of the wall sat a large, odd, black, box-like thing. It stood on a rickety wooden table. On top of the box-like thing, lay a small black device, covered in little buttons. The odd thing about the cottage was that, although it had been shabby and covered in vines on the outside, it was sparkly clean on the inside. Untouched.

After taking in the scene before them, they turned their attention to the "box thing" and the "black thing". The box had a layer of glass on the side that faced the sofa. It displayed a scramble of black and white dots that seemed to be constantly on the move, squiggling around. It was clear to them now that it was the source of the sound that had lured them here. It sounded like a never-ending "SHH". Having tapped and examined every possible place on the "box thing", they looked at each other briefly before pouncing on the "black thing", each trying to be the one to gain control over it and press those buttons.

"_I_ am going to get the black thing!" Konohamaru declared, glaring at the other two, as though to scare them off while the three of them were still in mid fall.

"The black thing is _mine_!" Moegi insisted challengingly, unfazed by Konohamaru's attempt.

"The black thing! The black thing!" Udon chanted loudy, not even aware of the verbal/mental battle between the other two.

"UMPH!" They grunted in unison as they fell all over each other in a painful heap.

In their mad scramble, they accidentally punched a bunch of buttons at once. Unnoticed by the still arguing children, the rare combination of buttons they had just pressed set off a series of signal-patterns that placed an invisible force-field around the entire village of Konoha. Another invisible force-field appeared around the little cottage and a loud "WHUMP!" was the last thing the people in the Konoha Village heard before disappearing into thin air. Only three people remained. Three small children. Three _unconscious _small children. Lying by a "box thing", their hands still clutched around a "black thing" which we now call the television and the remote control. Little did these three children know that when they woke up, the fate of the people of Konoha Village--and its visitors at the time of the 'WHUMP'--was now in their chubby little hands...

* * *

**Please keep reading and feel free to review.**


	2. Waking Up in

**Thank you for all the reviews. And now, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Waking Up in...the Matrix?

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

**Shed-like Cottage:**

"Oooh." Moegi moaned groggily, having just woke up from a very sudden sleep. Beside her on either side were Udon and Konohamaru. They were stretching as they, too, woke from the unexpected black-out. Konohamaru was rubbing the back of his head. Udon covered his mouth as he yawned loudly.

"Where are we?" he asked looking bubbly-eyed, his mouth hanging slightly open as he made no attempt to wipe away the snot that seemed to be forever hanging from his nose.

"Huh?" Konohamaru asked dumbly. He was still a little out of it.

"We're in the cottage we found, remember?" Moegi said to her idiotic friends, rolling her eyes at their lack of intelligence.

"The wha..?" Konohamaru asked, clearly still out of it.

"The cottage." Moegi repeated, sighing in exasperation.

"The where..?" Konohamaru asked, looking worried and a little more awake.

"The. Cottage." Moegi said again, through gritted teeth.

"The who..?-!" Konohamaru asked, looking completely alarmed now.

"COTTAGE! C-O-T-T-A-G-E! COTTAGE COTTAGE COTTAGE!" Moegi yelled, her face turned red with anger and frustration at Konohamaru's lack of comprehension. Her chest heaved as she got worked up over his stupidity. Konohamaru, looked at Moegi in fear, and started backing away slowly, as though she were an ax murderer something.

"C-Calm down, Moegi-chan. I got it. It's gonna be allllll right." He said soothingly, slowly waving his hand up and down, as a trapped man would to the lion who was about to eat him."Everything's juuuuuust fine. There there, now..heh-heh." He gave Moegi a nervous chuckle, exposing the gap where his bottom-left tooth was supposed to be. Then he turned to Udon for help.

"What on earth was she trying to say?" he asked Udon in a whisper, hiding his mouth behind one hand while still eyeing Moegi nervously. She seemed a bit calmer now, but Konohamaru kept up an arm in defense just in case. "Sheesh, what's her problem?"

"She was trying to tell you thet we're still in the cottage we found earlier." Udon aswered simply, sniffing a little so that his snot-drip didn't get too far down his face, but remained in perfect drip position.

"Ohhhh," Konohamaru said in instant comprehension, he gave Moegi a distateful look, "Well, she really didn't have to _yell_ at me!"

Then they all turned their attention to the remote that lay beside the TV, but this time Moegi beat them to the punch. She grinned at them in smug triumph. Then she looked at the remote, a confused look on her face.

"I wonder what this thing is.." she said, prodding buttons randomly. She accidentally pressed the "aux" button and theTV screen suddenly stopped making the 'SHH' noise and it turned black, although there still seemed to be an odd glow to it.

"HUH?-!" Thay all said, they're eyes bugging out. Konohamaru gasped.

"You broke it!" he said, dramatically pointing an accusing finger at Moegi, who sweat-dropped and laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"N-No, I didn't. It's just um..uhh..just wait and see what happens when I push this button." Moegi said, pionting breifly at the button that said "Ch" and had an arrow pointing up right next to it, before actually pushing it.

Well, the screen came to life all right, and on it was a certain blond haired, loud-mouthed, ninja--among other people. Only he looked different: instead of the usual orange jumpsuit, he was wearinga pair of black pants, a white button down shirt, and a red tie. Instead of blue konoha shoes, he wore very shiny black and somewhat bulky shoes that, unlike his usual shoes, covered his whole foot, right up to his ankles and they had a string going through the top that seemed to keep the shoes from falling of his feet. His hair was gelled back and had a greasy look to it.

And where on earth _was_ he? He was in some sort of a chair, but it had wheels on it and the seat and back of it looked kind of cushion-ey. He was in a room-ish thingy. It was hard to discribe, really. It looked like three walls that were only about a third way finished. Like the builders just got tired and decided to stop early. Attached to one of the walls, the center one, was a desk-top. No need for table legs since it was attached to the wall. The kids just watched, dumbfoundedly, as Naruto did something really..odd...

* * *

**Office Building:**

Naruto remembered that he had been in the middle of his eleventh bowl of ramen, intent on breaking his old record. He had just finished swallowing one mouthful and was about to put in another one when, suddenly, he had found himself in a world of black nothingness. That only lasted for about half a a second before he blinked back into existence only to the discomfort of wearing a suit and tie. The jacket piece hung on the back of his, wheeled, lightly cushioned, dark blue, swivel chair. He tugged at the tie for a while before he took the time to look around and see that he was in some sort of office cubicle(A/N: not that he knew what it was). Long, bright, white lights were placed in rows along the ceiling.

He could hear the clatter of at least a hundred fingers animatedly typing on computer keyboards. He didn't consider the fact that the said fingers were connected to other human beings. It took him a while to notice that his fingers, too, were typing on the keys of a flat screened computer's keyboard at no less than 90 WPM(Words Per Minute). He was watching in awe at his seemingly self-thinking fingers as they continued to type on the new sleek-looking black 'Dell' keyboard. He was just realizing, facinatedly, that his fingers were actually forming words! And better yet, they showed up on the glowing rectangle thingy! He watched as he typed out his subconscious thoughts:

**'Where am I? What is this thing? OMG! Is there any Ramen?'** He gasped inwardly.

Realization hit him that if he didn't know where he was, then he didn't know where he could find ramen! Oh the HORROR! He stopped typing and shook his head to clear his mind from ramen and think about his current position. _Ok, Naruto calm down. I don't know where I am. I don't know why __my hair is..BLACK-and kinda greasy, too!-_he had just seen his reflection in the small mirror that had been sitting on his desk-_ And why am I in these uncomfortable clothes, where's my orange jumpsuit? Hey! That stuff I just read..wasn't japanese! And who is this guy? What is he babbling about?_

The said man was currently telling Naruto that his boss wanted to see him in his office. Naruto mechanically began to stand up-even though he hadn't meant to-when something in his pocket started vibrating loudly. He instinctively sat back down and answered the cell phone, automatically pushing one of the buttons that had something green on it.

"Hello." his mouth said as though it had a mind of it's own. The voice on the other end of the line was deep and solemn.

"Hello, Neo."...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, please REVIEW! Just so you know, the reason Naruto can't move on his own is that, in this story, their bodies will automatically play out the movie or TV show the way it was origionally, BUT that only lasts for about a minute or so. After that they are in comeplete control of themselves. And guess what: Naruto's minute has just finished! In the next chapter, the real fun begins!(Laughs Like Mad Scientist and Begins Typing in a Dramatically Evil Way)**


End file.
